A Sharp, Blood-Stained Pen
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Another survival game is set, but the winner somehow kills everyone before the game even starts. So Deus now makes the boy, Sasuke Hataki, the third heir alongside Yukki and Yuno. However, the boy holds a destructive weapon that could change Yukki and Yuno lives. Contains sex with Yukki x Yuno, and Sasuke x Yuno. Enjoy.


A Sharp, Blood-Stained Pen

Chapter 1

Yukki and Yuno have been requested by Deus Ex Machina to join him. Apparently, he is holding a new survival game. "Why are you holding another contest?" Yukki asked. "It is amusing to watch people kill to survive, but once in a while, you need to see it." Deus said. "How will this be any different than the previous?" Yuno asked. "9 of the most smartest, most tactical, and most deadliest human beings on the planet. Some of them are unknown to the public. The first survival game was only mildly dangerous and intelligent, no offence. These are the best of the best. The most bloodthirsty. Whoever wins will join you two as my third heir." Deus explained. "This should be exciting!" Yuno said. "Yeah. It could be fun." Yukki said.

Washington D.C., United States of America.

A boy was walking down the deserted streets and alleyways of Washington, coming home from school. He had white slightly curling hair (like Near's) that covered his eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. He was wearing black shoes and was carrying a schoolbag, holding it close to him. But he was followed by a monster-like creature. It had wings and an almost human like face. It was clad in black. It had bulging eyes, spiky black hair, and a wide smile.

This creature name was Ryuk, a shinigami.

Suddenly, the boy looked up and saw a paper falling from the sky. As soon as it fell to him, he snatched it out of the air. He read the paper. It was addressed to him. "What is it?" Ryuk asked, looking over the boy's shoulder at the paper. "Someone named Deus Ex Machina wants me to participate in a survival game. The winner gets to be third heir for the God of Space and Time, reigning beside two others. This is a survival game made up of the 9 deadliest people on Earth." The boy said. "Well, I guess it makes sense, considering what you've been doing for the last few weeks." Ryuk said, laughing. "It sounds interesting. I shall accept." The boy said. Suddenly, a black portal opened up in front of them. However, the boy remained with a bored expression on his face, his eyes still not visible. "Well, Ryuk, I guess you're gonna get to see some interesting sights." The boy said. Ryuk chuckled as they entered the portal.

Deus was looking over the contestants, wondering where the 9th contestant was. Murumuru was siting on his lap, with Yukki and Yuno sitting on a platform in front of his throne. "Murumuru, where is the 9th contestant?" Deus asked his servant. "He accepted. He should be here any moment." Murmur said. Suddenly, the portal opened. "Like right now!" Murmur exclaimed. From the portal, a boy walked onto the platform. Yuno was watching the boy carefully. He had white hair that obscured his eyes completely. He looked about a year older than Yukki and her. And he was holding a book in his hand. A black covered notebook. His diary perhaps? On the front of the book, two words were written on it.

"Death Note." Yuno said.

"What?" Yukki asked. "On his notebook, it says 'Death Note'." Yuno said. Deus was wary about the creature hovering beside the 9th. "Though you two probably can't see him, there is a monster beside him." Deus Ex said. "What kind of monster? I don't see anything." Yukki said. "I believe it's a shinigami." Deus said. "Shinigami? As in a God of Death?" Yuno asked. "Correct." Deus said. Ryuk noticed this. "I think that guy in the white up there can see me." Ryuk said. "Of course he can, Ryuk." The boy said. He looked around at the other diary owners. "Now, the reason all of you can see each other is because I'm not bothering with identities in this survival game. I just want to see some great action taken by the best of the best." Deus explained to the contestants. "For one thing, if you all know, the winner of this survival game will join Yukki and Yuno as my third heir." Deus said. Yuno noticed the boy was finishing writing something into his notebook. He then took an apple out of his schoolbag. "Here, Ryuk." The boy said, giving Ryuk the apple. "An apple at this time. Thanks. But what's the occasion?" Ryuk asked, devouring the apple. "In a few seconds, every other participant will die." The boy said, with a smirk. Suddenly, one of the diary owners, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, clutched at her chest and started screaming. "Number 3, what is wrong?" Deus asked. Suddenly, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she collapsed, dead on the platform. Everyone was shocked, including Deus, Murumuru, Yukki, and Yuno. "A heart attack?!" Yuno said. But, more diary owners started to have heart attacks and fell to the platforms.

Soon, everyone was dead except for the 9th contestant.

Deus was completely blown away. He pressed a button on his throne, which brought the 9th on his platform in front of Yukki and Yuno. "Step forward onto their platform, Number 9." Deus said. The boy stood up, walking onto their platform, and sat down in front of Yukki and Yuno. "I can't believe you killed every diary owner before the game even started." Deus said. The boy ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and set it in front of Yukki and Yuno. "Touch the paper." The boy said. Yukki was about to touch the paper, when Yuno grabbed his wrist before he could. "Wait, Yukki." Yuno said. "Ms. Gasai, it's better if you could see and hear the creature standing beside me." The boy said. Yuno was shocked. 'How did he know my last name, and that only Deus could see the monster?' She thought. They closed their eyes and touched the paper. When they opened their eyes, the shinigami was standing there before them. "Hey, how's it going? My name's Ryuk." Ryuk said. Yuki and Yuno were surprised. Gods of Death really do exist. "So I have no choice but to make you my third heir. What's your name?" Deus said. The boy then lifted his hand up to his face. He brushed away the hair covering his face, revealing his blood red eyes.

"Sasake Hatake." He said. 


End file.
